prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super ShowDown 2020
Super ShowDown 2020 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It will take place on February 27, 2020, at the King Fahd International Stadium in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. It will be the third WWE event promoted under the Super ShowDown chronology and the fifth event under WWE's 10-year partnership supporting Saudi Vision 2030. Production Background In early 2018, the WWE began a 10-year strategic multiplatform partnership with the General Sports Authority in support of Saudi Vision 2030, Saudi Arabia's social and economic reform program. The first event under this new partnership, the Greatest Royal Rumble, was held at the King Abdullah Sports City's King Abdullah International Stadium in Jeddah on April 27, 2018. The third event, Super ShowDown, was announced to occur on June 7, 2019, at the same venue. This also marked the second event under the Super ShowDown chronology, the first of which was held on October 6, 2018 in Melbourne, Victoria Australia. At the Royal Rumble, a video was aired confirming that a third Super ShowDown event would be held on February 27, 2020 at King Fahd International Stadium. Storylines The event will include matches that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results were predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands, while storylines were produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and Friday Night SmackDown. After WWE announced that John Morrison—who last wrestled in WWE in 2011—had re-signed with the company, Morrison made his first appearance on the January 3 episode of SmackDown in a brief backstage interview, coming out of The Miz's locker room. The two then reunited the following week during a segment of "Miz TV," in which Morrison criticized the fans for turning on Miz the previous week after he attacked Kofi Kingston following a match. John Morrison and The Miz then began feuding with SmackDown Tag Team Champions The New Day (Big E and Kingston). On the January 31 episode, Morrison and Miz defeated Heavy Machinery (Otis and Tucker), Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado), and The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) in a fatal four-way tag team match to earn a championship match at Super ShowDown. On the January 20 episode of Raw, WWE Champion Brock Lesnar declared himself as the first entrant in the men's Royal Rumble match as he felt that no one was worthy of challenging him for the title. Ricochet interrupted and said that he was not afraid to fight Lesnar but asked if Lesnar was scared to fight him. In response, Lesnar attacked Ricochet with a low blow before telling Ricochet that he was not scared. At the Royal Rumble, Lesnar dominated the first half of the Royal Rumble match until Ricochet entered as the fifteenth entrant. In response to what Lesnar did to him on Raw, Ricochet attacked Lesnar from behind with a low blow, which allowed eventual winner Drew McIntyre to eliminate him with a Claymore Kick. On the February 3 episode of Raw, Ricochet defeated Bobby Lashley and Seth Rollins in a triple threat match to earn a WWE Championship opportunity against Lesnar at Super ShowDown. At the Royal Rumble, Roman Reigns defeated King Corbin in a falls count anywhere match; both also competed in the Royal Rumble match but were unsuccessful. Reigns and The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) then defeated Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, and Robert Roode on the following SmackDown, in which the loser ate dog food. The following week, Corbin said he should have won all of those matches and that he would have won the ones against Reigns had it not been for The Usos. He then demanded one more match with Reigns, who came out and attacked Corbin, who managed to escape. Afterwards, Reigns accepted the match as a steel cage match, which was scheduled for Super ShowDown. On the February 7 episode of SmackDown, WWE Hall of Famer Goldberg was interviewed from his home via satellite. He said that after watching the Royal Rumble, it made him want to get back in the ring—his last match was at SummerSlam in August 2019. With his old rival and WWE Champion Brock Lesnar tied up with Ricochet and Drew McIntyre, Goldberg turned his attention to the Universal Championship, as he never got a rematch for the title after losing it to Lesnar back at WrestleMania 33 in 2017. Universal Champion Bray Wyatt interrupted with a special news version of the Firefly Fun House. Goldberg then challenged Wyatt's alter-ego "The Fiend" for the Universal Championship and Wyatt said "The Fiend" accepted. The match was then scheduled for Super ShowDown. Match Preview Matches ; ; *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) © vs. John Morrison and The Miz for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship *Brock Lesnar © vs. Ricochet for the WWE Championship *Roman Reigns vs. King Corbin in a Steel Cage match *"The Fiend" Bray Wyatt © vs. Goldberg for the WWE Universal Championship *Rusev vs. R-Truth vs. AJ Styles vs. Andrade vs. Erick Rowan vs. Bobby Lashley in a Tuwaiq Trophy Gauntlet Match Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery DVD release * [ on DVD] External links * [ Official website] * [ kickoff show on WWE Network] * [ on WWE Network] * [ Kickoff show at CAGEMATCH.net] * [ at CAGEMATCH.net] Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2020 pay-per-view events Category:Super Show-Down Category:Super Show-Down 2020 Category:Events with Steel Cage matches